Through Chi's Eyes
by E.B. Keane-Farrell
Summary: This is my first Chobit's fic, so be nice. Tell me if the rating should increase. It's kind of from Chi's perspective of how I think she thinks about the world and Hideki and such. Please review!


_**Hey, everyone, this is my first "Chobits" fic and I've only read the first three, so let's not attack me with flames if some of my stuff is wrong. I have only the information from the first three, so give me a break. Okay? Okay!**_

I ran blithely down the road.

"Hello, Chi," called a friendly voice. I tuned my head to see Hideki's landlady, Ms. Hibiya.

"Hello...Ms. Hibi...ya." I knew that my speech was slower than the speech of humans; I was a Persecom – a computer shaped like a human. Hideki, the one who found me, told me I have no data, so my speech is not all that good.

"Where are you off to, Chi? All alone?" Ms. Hibiya tilted her head to one side. "Are you going off to the same place as yesterday? The same job?"

I gave a small smile and shook my head. "Chi is going...to Chiroru Bakery...to work. Chi wants to...get Hideki money." I shook my head more forcefully. "Chi is not going to same place as yesterday. Hideki told Chi that that place was _shady_."

Ms. Hibiya smiled. "Have fun, Chi."

"Thank you." I continued to skitter down the street, so excited about my new job.

Hideki is my friend. He found me and helped me. A lot of things have happened since he found me. Hideki is concerned about me being a "Chobit". Even though I do not know all that much about what he says, Hideki is my friend.

My goal is to make Hideki happy. The thing that makes me happiest is that finding me made Hideki very blissful.

Many people thing that us Persecoms have no emotions. That is not true. We get worried and sad when our friends get upset. We are content when our masters are pleased with us. We get extremely happy when our masters try to do something to make _us_ happy. It shows that they actually care about us Persecoms, and don't just regard us as computers.

When I got to the Chiroru Bakery, I handed out pastries and cookies to the humans. It was the bakery's anniversary. At the end of the day, Manager walked by me with some cookies and called, "It's almost closing time, so you can wrap it up for the day."

I gazed at him, confused. "Wrap it up?"

"You know, punch out, throw n the towel...it means you're done for the day," answered Manager.

"Oh...this is Chi's first job. I am sorry if I don't understand." I walked towards Manager. "Did Chi make any mistakes?"

"No mistakes!" By Manager's face, I could tell that he was being completely truthful. "I couldn't have asked for a better helper." Manager was smiling happily. "You're such a hard worker, Chi. You were great!"

I glowed with proud. Manager was pleased with me.

"Does Chi...get money?" I asked tentatively.

"You mean you weren't just volunteering?" Manager asked, searching in a drawer. "Of course you get paid." Manager pulled something out of a drawer. It was paper with _Miss Chi Motosuwa _on it. "Here you are! One day's pay."

"Is this money??" I asked, shaking it around.

"Haha, that's just an envelope, silly! The money is inside."

"Can I buy something with what's inside?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, you can," replied Manager.

I hugged it tight to my chest. "There is so much Chi doesn't understand! Chi wants to study hard to learn everything!" I bowed low to Manager. "Manager Hiroyasu Ueda! Please teach me all that you know!"

"Slow down! First, let's get down names. _Manager _is good enough. You don't have to say my whole name."

"Manager!" I repeated.

Manager grinned. "That's right!"

"Manager! Manager!" I pointed at Manager to confirm this. "This person is called Manager! Chi will remember, always!" I promised.

"Hideki was right – you really don't understand everyday behavior," murmured Manager softly. "But your heart's in the right place. You're a good girl, Chi."

"Chi...is a good girl?" I asked, almost disbelieving it.

"Uh huh! You're a good girl, just like Hideki said."

"Hideki said Chi was a good girl..." Hideki made me smile whenever I thought of him. Not that I was in love with him, just that he was so sweet to me and so understanding.

"So Hideki's taking classes during the day and working a bar at night?" asked Manager conversationally. "He told me the other day."

"Yes, Manager!" I replied.

"He's one of the hardest working guys I've ever known. I'm sure he's doing great at his night job."

"Hideki told Chi that he used to work here," I told Manager.

"That's right."

"You have worked alone...since Hideki left?"

"Not always. There was a girl who worked her for a while..." Manager's face got forlorn and wistful. He gazed at the floor. I could recognize these symptoms as sadness.

"Chi?" I asked. I use my name to break silence many times.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Manager looked into my face. "Oh, before I forget...I know the anniversary sale is over, but it was so nice having you around to help out – what do you think about working here on a regular basis?"

"You would let Chi work again??" I was hardly daring to believe it. I was so delighted. Manager was so kind to me, almost as great as Hideki.

"I'd love it if you could," replied Manager eagerly.

"Chi will ask Hideki right away!" I answered happily, clapping my hands together.

"If Hideki's cool with it, I'd like you to start tomorrow."

"_Thank you, Manager_!" I cried, and ran straight at him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"WAAA!" he yelled, falling over backwards.

"Are you alright, Manager?" I asked, looking up into his face.

"I-I'm fine. Fine! But you shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" I was extremely perplexed.

"You know, throw your arms around someone like that."

"Throwing arms around someone is bad?" I asked fearfully. I had thrown my arms around Hideki many times. If it was bad, then he thought Chi was bad...

"Well...I guess that depends on who it is you're throwing them around," replied Manager in a sly voice.

"What kind of person...can Chi hold on to?" I asked, now interested in this subject.

"Wh...what kind..." Manager stuttered. He lowered his head, blushing. He then muttered, "Someone you like, I suppose. Or...or something."

"Someone Chi likes..." As Manager spoke this, I was reminded on the someone who looked just like me...who _was _me. Someone Chi liked...could that include Hideki?

**_Yeah, kind of weird I know and taken directly from the third volume. But it's just kind of what I'm thinking about what's going on. So don't sue me if I got it totally wrong. _**


End file.
